Someday When I Stop Loving You
by lostsunsets
Summary: "it'll break my heart but I'll get through. someday when i stop loving you" Just a quick one-shot FaBerry of course! Read and Review please! song, someday when i stop loving you, by Carrie Underwood! :


A/N: just a quick one-shot i wrote after my final in Physics today! enjoy! song: Someday when i stop loving you by the great Carrie Underwood! :) she's my idol! recommend you listen to it while you read, make more sense. Review! sorry if its crap..

* * *

><p>Quinn stood outside her door and she instantly regretted her decision to turn around when she saw him leaning over her car and placing a lingering kiss on <em>her. <em>The girl whom she loved more than anything was now with him, and that killed her every day. Sadly, she bit her lower lip and tried to look away. However when she did, her eyes landed on the bus stop down at the corner and she wanted to break the sign.

_Quinn quickly ran after Rachel and followed her to the bus stop, where the bus was due to arrive at any second. The rain beginning to pour out of the heavens and the tears were washed away with the rain._

_Reaching the brunette, she grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Her eyes full of love and hurt. Searching the diva's eyes, she said, "Please Rachel, don't leave. I love you."_

"_I'm sorry, Quinn, but I just can't do this anymore."_

"_You're lying. People just don't decide that they don't love anymore."_

"_I do love, just not you… atleast not anymore." Rachel confessed. Quinn looked away from her captivating gaze and shook her head._

"_It's Finn isn't it? I know you look at him in Glee. But Rachel, what about what we have? Did any of that mean anything to you? All those late nights, talking, planning our future together. Was that all just a waste of time for you? Well those meant the world to me, every second spent with you did. I love you Rachel."_

"_I'm sorry Quinn, but it's over. You deserve better."_

"_I don't care what I deserve, it's you that I want."_

_The bus came to a stop and the girls looked back at it. "I'm sorry, Quinn. But its over. I love Finn, and I don't want you to love me anymore. It's best if you just move on, the way I am." Slowly she retracted her arm and kissed Quinn softly on the cheek._

_Quinn held her breath as she took in Rachel's touch one last time. Then before she knew it, she was watching the smaller girl step onto the bus and look back at her, sending her an apology. Then she was gone, and she took Quinn's heart with her._

Walking into Glee the next day, she saw Rachel and Finn holding hands and laughing together in the front row. Her heart shattered at the sight and she quickly and quietly made her way to the back row. Mr. Shue walked in and clapped his hands together, and smiled. "Alright, time to get down with your emotions. Whose first?" He asked looking at everyone. "How about, Quinn?"

Sighing, she got up and made her way to the front of the room. She looked over at Rachel and Rachel offered a sad smile. Taking a deep breath, Quinn began.

One foot on the bus, 'bout half past nine

I knew that you were leaving this time.

Thought about laying down in its path,

Thinking that you might get off for that.

I remember that night we laid in bed,

Naming all our kids that we hadn't had yet.

One for your grandma and for mine,

Said we'd draw straws when it came time.

Rachel sat there unmoving. She didn't think that Quinn would remember that night. It was a stupid conversation, and she was too tired to talk about anything else after they made love.

_Quinn held Rachel close to her, Rachel's head resting on her chest as she played with her right hand. Quinn was confided in Rachel's touch that she barely heard her say, "What do you think about the name Ashley?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I like it, do you?"_

"_Yeah, it's a good name."_

"_Good enough for one of our kids?" The question broke Quinn's trance and she broke out into a giant smile._

"_Of course."_

"_She was my grandmother, I never knew her, but I knew that she was strong. She was close with my daddy. It would mean a lot to him…"_

_Smiling, Quinn kissed her softly before smiling. "Fine. But we get to name one Heidi after my mother's mom."_

"_Deal." Smiling at each other, they then fell asleep in each other's embrace._

Coming back to reality, Rachel bit her lip as she listened to everything that Quinn was singing to her.

I'll move on baby just like you

When the desert floods and the grass turns blue.

When a sailing ship don't need her moon

It'll break my heart but I'll get through.

Someday when I stop loving you.

Quinn looked into Rachel's wet eyes and tried to hold her own tears at bay. The next verse was going to be the hardest for her, because it's exactly what she feels. How she felt that day at the bus stop.

I bet all I had on a thing called love,

I guess in the end it wasn't enough.

And it's hard to watch you leave right now,

I'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehow.

Somehow

She couldn't hold them in any longer, tears ran down her cheeks. She still held eye contact with the brunette in front of her. She didn't care what she looked like to the others. Right now it was just her and Rachel.

I'll move on baby just like you,

When the desert floods and the grass turns blue.

When a sailing ship don't need her moon,

It'll break my heart but I'll get through.

Someday when I stop loving you.

Oh, oh someday someday.

I'll move on baby, just like you,

When the desert floods and the grass turns blue.

When a sailing ship don't need her moon,

It'll break my heart, but I'll get through.

Someday when I stop loving you.

Someday when I stop loving you.

The end of the song came and before anyone was able to say anything, Quinn left the room and was quickly followed by Rachel. Reaching out, Rachel grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Before either girl could say anything, Rachel smashed their lips together.

The kiss was a surprise, but Quinn took advantage of it and brought her closer. There was a gasp from behind them and Santana smirked at Finn. "Looks like your relationship is over," she said.

When they pulled apart for air, Rachel whispered, "I never stopped loving you either."

Smiling, Quinn brought her back into a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: so what did you think? Review please!


End file.
